Partouze à Moulinsart
by Thetrulyshunin
Summary: Tintin et le Capitaine Haddock reçoivent un certain nombre de personnalités internationales à une orgie sanglante : Végéta, Naruto, Harry Potter ou encore Bruce Wayne viendront tester les salles de tortures de Moulinsart. Enculades et sauteries en tout genre se succéderont jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. Gare à la fissure anale ! UA - Crossover Anime/bd. Langage explicite.
1. Le vieil homme est amer

**Chapitre 1 - Le vieil homme est amer.**

_Où l'on voit Végéta, prince des Seyen et dernier de sa race, se faire violer non sans plaisir par le fougueux Capitaine Haddock._

"- La prochaine fois, marin d'eau douce, essayez au moins de serrer un peu plus les fesses !"

Le Capitaine se redressa et enfila rapidement une robe de chambre rose bonbon. Son sexe demeurait en érection, et venait pointer contre l'étoffe en satin, humidifiant légèrement le tissus. Il avait tant navigué à l'intérieur de Tintin et sur sa peau que son sperme avait formé une sorte d'écume, douce à regarder. Tintin demeura quelques instants ébahi par cette vision, puis le capitaine sortit en allumant sa pipe.

Tintin se leva et se traîna, non sans grimacer à cause de la douleur dans son postérieur, jusqu'à la grande glace à l'entrée de la chambre. Là, il contempla son petit corps sous tous les angles possibles. Certes, il était beaucoup moins viril que le Capitaine, mais c'était essentiellement son absence presque totale de pillosité qui en était la cause : seules de petites touffes presque blondes entouraient sa verge. Le reste de son corps, torse et cuisses inclus, était lisse comme du savon et luisant de transpiration. Oui, il était tout à fait un bel homme : nettement dessinés, ses abdominaux reflétaient la forme physique et la vitalité. Ses avant-bras et ses pectoraux lui avaient demandés des efforts répétés, un entraînement de tous les diables, mais au moins il pouvait en être fier. Quant à ses petites cuisses... elles lui donnaient, certes, un aspect un peu androgyne, car elles étaient très menues et courtes... Mais elles plaisaient beaucoup au Capitaine (en tout cas, c'était la partie qu'il carressait le plus pendant leurs rapports). Se retournant, il resta encore un instant à contempler ses fesses menues et musclées, agrémentées d'un bleu fait par le Capitaine qui n'y était pas allé de main morte avec les fessées. Oui, il pouvait être fier. Il ferait bonne figure aux yeux des invités.

Tintin ne prenait plus vraiment la peine de s'habiller, tant la fréquence entre les rapports avait diminué ces derniers jours. Dans l'escalier, il croisa Nestor qui lui saisit machinalement le sexe en lui demandant s'il avait vu le Capitaine. Les premiers invités devaient arriver un peu avant midi, et le déjeuner serait prêt en temps et en heure. Tintin éjacula en vitesse et repris son chemin vers la cuisine. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le nouveau look de Nestor, qui lui donnait des frissons : depuis qu'il avait perdu un pari au cours d'une soirée assez alcoolisée, le majordome se promenait habillé en drag-queen, avec une boule de geisha dans l'anus et une ceinture de chasteté.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, le petit reporter entendit Milou glapir.

"- Milou ! Comment ça va mon vieux ?"

Le petit chien blanc se précipita joyeusement sur son maître et se mit à glappir en lui léchant le bout du gland.

"- Oui, mon vieux Milou, je viens de lâcher la purée sur Nestor ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu en auras aussi, de mon lait, il faut simplement que je recharge mes batteries."

Tintin eut à peine le temps de se servir un bol de Corn Flakes que la sonnette se faisait déjà entendre. Curieux, il se rendit dans le hall pour voir le premier visiteur de la journée : c'était un petit monsieur avec un sourire fier, et vêtu d'une manière absolument abérante - il portait une sorte d'armure blanche futuriste et kitsch, avec même des épaulettes ! Lorsqu'il vit Tintin, Nestor annonça :

"- Monsieur Végéta, Prince des Seyen !"

Tintin se présenta immédiatement.

"- Passons les formalités, le coupa l'invité avec une voix grave et sensuelle. Je suis venu pour voir les salles bondage et fist. Où sont elles ?

- Dans la cave, je vais vous y mener. Mais ne voudriez vous pas d'abord vous déshabiller et faire quelques préliminaires ? Votre armure semble lourde, et votre vit apprécirait sans doute un petit lavage."

Cependant, l'étranger semblait ne rien vouloir entendre. Son seul désir, expliquait-il, était d'enfoncer son gros poing dans le derche de quelqu'un. Alors que Tintin observait son entrejambe, essayant d'évaluer la taille de son sexe (qui paraissait effectivement conséquente), il remarqua que le Capitaine se faufilait derrière son invité avec un sourire dément au visage et le braquemard dressé. Ses hanches souples, son torse velu et ses épaules larges faisaient toujours chavirer le reporter - qui se mit à bander sans s'en rendre compte. Végéta remarqua la subite érection, mais il n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête; déjà, le Capitaine avait relevé son armure d'un geste expert et inséré son sexe dans son postérieur.

"- Mille sabords ! Mais c'est qu'il y a de la place là-dedans !" s'écria-t-il.

"- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Misérable humain ! Insecte, comment osez vous ?!"

Végéta se débattait, mais le Capitaine le tenait solidement par les bras et continua de donner des coups de piston dans son anus. A ce moment, Tintin remarqua la présence étrange d'une queue de singe qui se balançaient nonchalemment, s'enroulant autour de la taille du Capitaine et lui tapottant les fesses, et qui semblait appartenir au Seyen. Intrigué, le jeune reporter s'approcha et saisit la queue. Il se l'enroula tout d'abord autour du sexe, puis l'enfonça dans son postérieur et s'amusa de ses frémissement, avant de l'utiliser finalement pour fister Milou. Le petit chien glapit de douleur d'abord, puis enfin de plaisir au moment où le Capitaine se déchargeait dans son invité.

"- On va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses, milles sabords ! Nestor ! ouvrez le wisky, abreuvez mon invité ! Un être pourvu d'un derche de la sorte mérite toute notre attention !"

Tintin suivit le petit comité à la cuisine. La journée promettait d'être passionnante, songea-t-il. Quelques instants plus tard, il léchait l'extrémité dressée de la verge de Végéta, rêvant de méler son sperme transparent au wisky dans son verre. Mais la semance de Végéta était sans doute trop sucrée; elle pouvait peut-être avoir plus de goût, chauffée, pour accompagner un Irish Coffee. En tout cas, le foutre amer du Capitaine demeurait le meilleur ; riche en saveur, fort et plein de caractère, il était conforme à la personnalité de son producteur : un vieil homme puissant et sauvage, marqué par le temps et la colère, obsédé par la vie encore et capables des plus terribles érections.


	2. Le crade aux couilles d'or

**Chapitre 2 - Le crade aux couilles d'or**

_Où Tintin se remémore à quel point sa passion pour le Capitain l'a poussé à commettre des folies. Où il cherche à nouveau le secret de son attractivité._

D'aussi loin que sa mémoire remontât, Tintin avait toujours perçu le Capitaine comme le maître absolu des lieux. C'était, en tout cas, le seul à avoir un accès illimité à tous les corps qui pénétraient dans l'enceinte du Chateau de Moulinsart. Les Dupons, le professeur Tournesol et toutes les vieilles connaissances qui passaient régulièment comme Séraphin Lampion, Abdallah ou encore la Castafiore, personne ne pouvait refuser la moindre faveur au fier Haddock. Celui-ci avait adopté d'ailleurs une attitude en conséquence, puisqu'il était devenu beaucoup plus agressif, parlant peu et baisant beaucoup. Il n'hésitait pas à interrompre les conversations, à déshabiller sauvagement, déchirant les vêtements et griffants les organes génitaux, et il adorait frapper au cours des rapports sexuels. C'était d'ailleurs une autre raison pour laquelle Tintin ne portait plus d'habits : ses beaux costumes risquaient en permanence d'être détruits par le désir du Capitaine, et il voulait éviter ce risque.

A Moulinsart, le Haddock était le mâle, et Tintin était devenu par la force des choses sa femelle. Nestor avait d'ailleurs inventé un sorbiquet : à force de voir le petit reporter toujours accompagné, même (et surtout) lors des moments intimes par son petit chien, il avait baptisé Tintin "la chienne du Capitaine". Tintin se vengeait cependant en sodomisant sans pitié et avec la même sauvagerie Tournesol. Il essayait parfois aussi avec les Dupons, mais les deux policiers avaient l'avantage du nombre et se défendaient remarquablement bien en tout ce qui touchait aux choses de la vie, ils arrivaient systématiquement à le pénétrer à un moment au cours des ébats.

La grande force du Capitaine, c'était aussi d'imposer un respect lié à la sexualité en toute chose. Il avait fait installer une nouvelle invention de Tournesol dans tous les recoins du parc de Moulinsart : c'était un détecteur de mouvements. Comme les murs qui constituaient l'enceinte de la résidence étaient cabossés, voire détruits en maints endroits, il arrivait que des enfants, surtout des petites filles, viennent jouer sur la propriété privée. Une alarme retentissait alors dans le chateau. Se levant d'un bond, le Capitaine se précipitait alors vers l'endroit indiqué par les capteurs en se déshabillant. Il trouvait rapidement les enfants, et alors, c'était à ce moment que le charme opérait - Tintin l'avait plusieurs fois accompagné et avait assisté, médusé, à la même scène à chaque fois : les enfants se rendaient automatiquement, ils venaient naturellement sucer le Capitaine sans rien demander, sans même réfléchir. Sa queue devait être vraiment appétissante, songeait à chaque fois le petit reporter. Haddock n'avait ensuite aucun mal à conduire les petits dans les caves du chateau pour leur infliger une succession de sévices sexuels, qui aboutissaient toujours à la mort des enfants au cours d'humiliantes tortures. C'était, à chaque fois, un plaisir redoublé pour tous les habitants du château.

Tintin avait cherché à percer cet incroyable secret du magnétisme du Capitaine Haddock. Prétextant le risque du cancer des testicules, il avait emmené son ami et amant faire une analyse, mais il n'avait rien remarqué d'anormal et s'était branlé sur la radio. Plutôt de nature passive, Tintin avait aussi souvent servi de cameraman lors des orgies. Il faisait de long plan-séquences sur les muscles bandés du Capitaine, ses biceps tendus dans l'effort, son visage concentré, puis défiguré par la jouissance. Mais rien n'y faisait : il ne parvenait qu'à trouver le bel Archibald encore plus beau, encore plus époustouflant dans ses performances et tendre dans la pratique. Vraiment, il n'y avait pas meilleur coup. Le lit du Capitaine était une promesse de paradis, et Tintin était heureux de ne jamais l'avoir quitté.

Il avait ressenti de la jalousie, par moments, quand même : lorsque le général Alcazar avait engagé le Capitaine comme second, lui offrant par la même un bordel de luxe rempli de vierges et de jeunes garçons mineurs. Haddock avait passé un long mois, naviguant dans le vice avec le général, et Tintin s'était réfugié alors dans les recoins les plus extrêmes du plaisir, torturant parfois jusqu'à la mort des animaux et des jeunes personnes qu'il enlevait dans les environs. Mais son chagrin ne passait pas, et il finissait, par désespoir, par courir nu dans les rues, perdues, violant et éjaculant sur tous les êtres vivants qu'il trouvait. Il se mit aussi à aller squatter les réceptions et les maisons, débarquant en plein milieu de la nuit devêtu et la verge bien droite, biflant les uns, mordant les fesses des autres. Sa réputation se fit rapidement, la police fit une descente quelques semaines après le début de ses agissements, qui s'acheva en partouze dans la cave du château. Lorsque le Capitaine rentra, il fut satisfait de voir que Tintin s'était fait une belle réputation et lui offrit quelques semaines sa préférence, avant de se détourner à nouveau pour s'intéresser à de jeunes acteurs pornographiques qu'il invitait chez lui le soir prendre le thé et regarder ses estampes japonaises.

Le secret du Capitaine demeurait dans l'amertume de son foutre, réalisait désormais Tintin alors que le sexe de Végéta répandait le sien sur ses hanches musclées. Nourrie à l'alcool fort et aux plaisirs constants, la semance du Capitaine dépassait qualitativement toutes les autres.


	3. On a marché sur mes burnes

**Chapitre 3 - On a marché sur mes burnes**

_Où les petites fesses musclées de Tintin et la grosse queue velue du capitaine font des ravages dans les coeurs. Où deux invités-surprises vont s'attaquer à leurs intimités._

Le duo composé du blanc-bec et du vétérant avait tout de la formule gagnante : rien ne pouvait, en effet, résister à l'envie de s'enfoncer en Tintin tant son dos joliment dessiné, son bassin souple et son postérieur rebondi paraissaient appétissant. Le jeune homme s'était d'ailleurs tourné vers l'homosexulalité après avoir constaté que la plupart des femmes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de lui mordre les fesses et de les lécher, souvent en profondeur et parfois même jusqu'au rectum. Il avait eu, pendant plusieurs années, une amie un peu particulière qui avait pris goût à ses excréments. Elle s'appelait Sakura, avait les cheveux roses et portait toujours un tailleur ceintré rouge décoré de motifs japanisant. Ninja guérisseuse, Sakura trifouillait l'intérieur de Tintin pendant leurs ébats avec ses outils de médecine, elle le poignardait et le griffait, brouillait ses couilles et les mangeait, l'amenant bien souvent dans un état proche du coma, avant de le soigner rapidement avec son chakra. Elle avait aussi pris goût à ses matières fécales à force de lécher son anus, à tel point qu'elle exigeait que son jeune amant l'appela chaque fois qu'il se rendait au toilettes pour venir lécher les traces qui demeurait sur sa raie. Elle appréciait particulièrement ses coliques, allait jusqu'à saucer le rebord des toilettes avec du pain lorsque l'odeur l'inspirait. Cette expérience avait un temps plu à Tintin par son caractère extrême et typiquement féminin, puis il avait fini par s'en lasser, au point de ne plus vraiment aimer les femmes. Il s'était séparé d'elle d'une manière assez peu correcte : au début d'un échange sexuel tendu qui semblait vouloir dégénérer, comme d'habitude, en séance de torture, il avait assomé la petite japonaise d'un coup de son puissant sexe, puis s'était enfuis.

Toujours dans la cuisine, l'exaltation montait en flèche : le capitaine avait mis un étron de Tintin au four à micro-onde, qui avait explosé après une minute de rotation, et le jeune reporter était désormais forcé de lécher sa propre matière fécale pour nettoyer sa machine. Assis en face de lui, le grand Végéta se branlait énergiquement, arrosant à peu près toutes les trentes secondes de jolies gouttes perlées le torse velu du Capitaine, qui s'était agenouillé devant lui et, l'air concentré, se laisser agréablement pomper par Nestor. Le bonheur aurait pu s'éterniser pendant de longues heures lorsque la sonette retentit à nouveau.

"- J'y vais", s'écria Tintin, trop heureux de pouvoir faire une petite pose dans sa dégustation.

C'est donc la figure barbouillée de merde et le corps recouvert d'urine (le capitaine lui avait fait dessus), d'un mélange de sperme et de sueur, qu'il alla ouvrir la porte. En face de lui se trouvaient deux jeunes femmes : la première, la plus grande et manifestement la dominante, était une superbe créature élancée : blonde, le teint pâle et angélique, elle exibait un corps de déesse, à peine caché par une tenue de combat métallique qui laissait son ventre s'épanouir à l'air libre. La seconde fut immédiatement reconnue par le pauvre Tintin, qui sursauta de surprise et d'effroi : c'était son ancienne compagne Sakura ! Elle avait grandi, certes, avait quelque peu gagné en poitrine et en musculature, mais demeurait malgré tout en retrait, et comme soumise à sa splendide compagne.

"- Vous venez pour l'orgie ?" demanda Tintin après un court silence, car les jeunes femmes ne semblaient pas décidées à pénétrer dans la bâtisse.

"- Nina Williams, reporter." C'était la sublime blonde qui se présentait - Tintin eut l'érection la plus rapide de toute sa vie quand il entendit le son de sa voix, ferme et doux. "Je voudrais rencontrer le Capitaine Archibald Haddock. Il réside ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. C'est pour une interview ?

- Non".

La dénommée Nina se mit en mouvement et bouscula quelque peu Tintin. Sa poitrine conséquente, ses jambes interminables et ses hanches délicates l'excitèrent encore d'avantage - mais il avait également pu constater ses impressionnant abdominaux et ses quadriceps développés, qui témoignaient d'une force physique hors norme. Quant à Sakura, il se souvenait de ses incroyables attaques, et supposa qu'elle avait encore gagné en puissance depuis l'époque de leur amourette. Aussi ne tenta-t-il aucune action violente et se contenta-t-il d'ajouter : "le Capitaine est dans la cuisine. Nous avons des invités."

Sans qu'il n'ait rien à expliquer, les deux dames se dirigèrent naturellement vers la cuisine. Sakura avait jeté, en passant à côté du reporter, un coup d'oeil à son corps sale. Elle avait rougi. Manifestement, elle devait l'avoir reconnu. Les choses allaient être intéressantes à observer.

Au moment où il vit la porte s'ouvrir et la splendide Miss Williams entrer, le Capitaine lâcha toute sa purée dans la figure de Nestor, qui en eut le souffle coupé. Les deux femmes se rapprochèrent en jetant un regard circulaire sur le spectacle, à la fois sordide et lumineux, qui s'offrait à elles.

"- Je vois que l'on arrive à point nommé", lâcha puissemment Nina Williams en dévisageant Végéta qui continuait à se branler.

Fier, le Capitaine se leva et pointa du bout de son sexe les deux femelles.

"- Qui diable êtes vous ? Et que faîtes vous chez moi, mille sabords ?!"

Nina eut un petit rire devant l'attitude solennelle du Capitaine. Elle mit ses poings sur les hanche et annonça :

"- Je m'appelle Nina Williams et j'enquête sur les crimes raciaux qui ont été commis dans la région. Et il se trouve qu'en votre qualité de principal suspect, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser !"

Tintin soupira : cette affaire allait encore leur poser des problèmes...

Le racisme du Capitaine, et son intolérance envers les Noirs ou les Asiatiques, l'avait toujours quelque peu choqué. Ce n'était pas tant son comportement, mais la suffisance qu'il affichait chaque fois qu'il violait une personne "de couleur" comme il disait (homme, femme ou enfant). Il s'éxécutait à chaque fois comme si l'acte était naturel, comme si le destin de la personne en face de lui n'avait été que de se faire violer puis sauvagement assassiné. D'ailleurs, Tintin ne lui avait jamais parlé de Sakura - il n'osait supposer le traitement qui lui serait infligé si le Capitaine venait à apprendre qu'il avait eu une petite amie japonaise.

En fait, Haddock se comportait avec les étrangers comme avec les animaux : il les humiliait puis les tuait sans sourciller. Tintin l'avait vu, au cours de parties de chasse sexuelles, torturer avec son vit des cerfs vivants et les achever dans un délire sexuel. C'était une des choses les plus dérangeantes et excitantes qui lui eut été donné de voir.

Le problème était que ces derniers mois, le Capitaine avait augmenté la cadence, puisqu'il avait fait quelques voyages en ville au terme desquels il était revenu à chaque fois avec un petit groupe d'étrangers qu'il avait invité chez lui pour leur faire connaître l'enfer. Leurs cris avaient résonné pendant des semaines dans le chateau de Moulinsart, empêchant Tintin de dormir au début (ensuite, il y avait pris goût et avait participé aux tortures), puis les malheureux avaient finis dans la cheminée de la demeure. Enfin, la discrétion n'avait pas été son point fort, et de nombreuses associations anti-racisme l'avaient pointé du doigt comme un dangereux réactionnaire.

Maintenant, Tintin voyait la colère dessiner des idées de torture inédites et totalement inhumaines dans les yeux du Capitaine. La soirée prometait d'être passionnante. Haddock commença à concentrer son chakra : il allait utiliser sa spécialité, le Bitôkuh, un Tai-jutsu qui lui permettait de transpercer la peau de son adversaire avec son sexe. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'élancer pour abattre les jeunes femmes, il y eut un mouvment inattendu : Sakura se jeta en arrière et saisit Tintin par la taille

"- Plus un geste, Haddock, hurla-t-elle, ou je câstre votre jeune protégé !"

Elle tenait effectivement le sexe de Tintin sous la menace d'un petit coutelas finement aigisé. Nina se retourna de biais et dévisgea le reporter, dont l'expression hésitait entre l'extase - il était plus en érection que jamais - et la terreur. Le rire du Capitaine retentit alors :

"- Mais faîtes, s'écria-t-il, faîtes donc ! Sacrebleu ! Mais laissez moi ses couilles, s'il vous plaît, elles m'appartiennent par contrat ! Son corps est ma propriété, voyez vous, ce petit m'appartient totalement, alors je vous autorise à le mutiler. Seulement, laissez moi les couilles en bel état : je voudrais les croquer au dessert."

Nina fit un petit signe, presque imperceptible de la tête. Prenant un large souffle, versant malgré tout une larme en souvenir de leurs ébats passés qui avaient si souvent dégénéré de la sorte et se sentant traversée à nouveau pa le frisson de l'excitation sexuelle, Sakura trancha net les bourses du jeune reporter.


	4. Sperme en stock

**Chapitre 4 : Sperme en stock**

_Où la castration de Tintin débouche sur une folie sexuelle, qui précipite les assassinat. Où il rêve de remplir tous les beaux corps en présence de sa semance._

Végéta lécha le bout de son joint et l'alluma. L'herbe était douce, légèrement parfumée à la mouille, et avait l'avantage de mettre high très vite. Sakura effectua une galipette devant lui et s'arrêta, le rectum à l'air, présentant son derche au prince des Seyen.

"- Moi, aussi, je veux fumer ! s'écria-t-elle.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi alors. J'espère que votre anatomie vous permet des excès, humains."

Cendrant d'abord le joint à l'intérieur même de Sakura, Végéta prit une dernière taffe puis il plongea littéralement le mégot allumé dans l'anus de la jeune fille, où il crépita doucement en répandant immédiatement une odeur de chair brûlée. Sakura gémit de douleur.

"- Allons ! Passons aux choses sérieuses..."

Se disant, Végéta s'était levé et, d'un air résigné, avair récupéré quelques couteaux et un ouvre-boîte dans les placards de Moulinsart, afin de pouvoir commencer à travailler un peu Sakura. Il s'engagea d'abord avec un économe, épluchant littéralement la peau des fesses de la japonaises qui entourait l'orifice. Nestor, les testicules coincées à l'intérieur d'un cric que le Capitaine avait rapporté du garage, regardait la scène en mourant d'envie.

Un nouveau venu avait quelque peu détendu l'atmosphère depuis son arrivée une heure avant : il s'agissait de Kratos, capitaine de l'armée spartiate aux muscles saillants. Débarqué juste après la castration de Tintin, il avait proposé de mettre son corps à disposition pour calmer un peu le jeu. Il avait même été jusqu'à violer les deux jeunes femmes, Mrs Williams et Sakura, afin de les convaincre du bien fondé de sa proposition. Finalement enchantées, les femelles s'étaient alors données pour objectif de recouvrir l'ensemble du corps du guerrier grec de mouilles ; elles avaient parcouru ses sinuosités, allants jusqu'à lécher ses armes, notamment sa grande épée, de leurs lèvres humides. S'en était suivi une rapide séance de fist, au cours de laquelle le Capitaine avait excellé : rapide comme l'éclair, il avait plongé ses deux poings bandés dans les anus de chacun avant de les fourrer dans la bouche de l'intéressé, afin de lui faire goûter ses propres excréments. Tous le monde était sorti enchanté de l'expérience. Tout le monde sauf Tintin.

Le jeune reporter était demeuré dans son coin tout ce temps, une expression d'extase infinie au visage. Depuis sa castration, il titubait, comme absent, ou incapable de percevoir ce qui l'entourait, et se contentait d'un sourire béat. Inquiète, Sakura l'avait guéri et fait réapparaître son pénis, mais rien n'avait changé ; pire : TIntin éjaculait en continu depuis plus d'une heure déjà. A ses flots réguliers de spermes, s'écoulant à travers toute la cuisine depuis son sexe dressé et plus dur que l'acier, s'ajoutait désormais des gouttes de sang et de pus. Tous les invités l'observaient de biais, avec une certaine inquiétude - seul le Capitaine avait conservé ce regard dûr sur son ancien amant. Il léchait rapidement les couilles sectionnées, qu'il avait récupérées après la castration, puis se les glissait dans l'anus et retournait fister. Mais l'attitude de son jeune ami finit par émouvoir le coeur du vieux loup de mer.

"- Nestor, dit-il, allez sucer un petit peu notre ami Tintin. Je me désole de la quantité de semance perdue ces derniers jours."

Enchanté, le majordome extirpa ses couilles de la pression du cric - elles ressemblaient d'avantage à des plaquettes de chewing gum Hollywood désormais - et se précipita vers Tintin, mais il déchanta vite lorsqu'il constata que le sperme était mêlé de sang et de sébum. Il s'éxécuta cependant, à contrecoeur (ce n'était pas comme si il n'avait jamais connu pire). Mais les choses ne se déroulèrent pas comme prévu : en sentant le contact d'une surface humide avec son gland irrité, la folie de Tintin sembla décuplée. Il se saisit de toutes ses forces de la tête de Nestor, et chercha à enfoncer le plus loin possible sa longue verge à l'intérieur de la gorge du majordome. Celui-ci en eut d'abord la respiration coupée, et il chercha à se dégager, mais la pression des mains de Tintin était trop forte. Remplissant rapidement sa bouche d'urine et de liquide séminal, Tintin enfonça encore plus loin son sexe dans l'oesophage de Nestor, qui eut un relent de bile ; seulement, le vomi se trouva bloqué au niveau de la gorge de Nestor, incapable de sortir puisque bloqué par le sexe immense de Tintin, aussi se propagea-t-il avec violence dans les voies respiratoires, envahissant les poumons et sortant en trombes par les narrines. De toute manière, il était déjà trop tard : le sperme mixte de Tintin avait déjà envahi en grande partie l'estomac du majordome, et son acidité lui avait porté des dégats irrémédiables. Sentant la mort proche, Nestor résolut de mordre avec le plus de force possible la bite de Tintin, qu'il parvint finalement à sectionner et à recracher, mais il était déjà trop tard : la surabondance de substances nauséabondes dans son organisme provoqua le début de son étouffemment, qui se prolongea avec une crise d'épilepsie. Sakura s'élança pour tenter de le sauver, mais elle fut arrêtée dans sa course par Kratos qui, visiblement très excité par la scène, cherchait justement une proie pour se passer les nerfs. Elle eut ainsi droit à son lot de coups et de bifles, le temps que le majordome rende son dernier soupir.

De nouveau castré, Tintin semblait avoir atteint un nouveau stade de folie. Il était sorti quelques instants de la cuisine, un torrent de sang s'écoulant de son entrejambe sectionné et gonflé comme une asperge, puis y était revenu, une perceuse automatique à la main. Le Capitaine reconnut tout de suite l'instrument : c'était sa propre perceuse, celle dont il se servait pour créer de nouveaux orifices à ses victimes dans les sous-sols du chateau. Son record - un chef d'oeuvre qu'il avait fait empailler et qu'il conservait toujours en mémoire de ces moments d'immense bonheur - c'était un elfe des bois de sexe masculin auquel il était parvenu à trouer, de son vivant, une dizaine d'orifices différents, tous inclus dans la raie des fesses, et dans lesquels il s'était déchargé pendant les dernières heures d'agonie de sa proie. Enfin, maintenant, c'était Tintin qui avait la perceuse, et qui progressait en sautillant vers eux, une expression malsaine de puérilité morbide au visage.

"- Envoyé les femmes ! hurla le capitaine. Les sous-hommes à la charpie !"

Comprenant son message, Kratos saisit la jeune Sakura dans ses bras musclés et la projeta sur Tintin. Derrière ce couple, Nina Williams était en train de gifler Végéta avec ses propres seins, pendant que le Seyen se branlait. Elle n'avait pas vu venir Tintin, aussi Végéta n'eut-il aucune difficulté à la pousser dans le chemin du reporter. Enchanté, Tintin se précipita d'abord sur Sakura, et lui enfonça la pointe de la perceuse dans le téton droit en criant :

"- Du lait ! du lait !"

Mais il n'y eut que de sang, rouge vif, qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante. Déçu, Tintin perça de nouveau de part en part le sein silliconé, qui laissait s'échapper un peu de matière plastique, puis il s'attaque à l'intimité de la jeune fille, qu'il perça avec violence jusqu'aux os du bassin. Le Capitaine regardait fièrement son élève ; même si le jeune homme touchait visiblement à sa fin, il s'était montré bien brave et méritait désormais une belle mort.

Tintin traçait maintenant des sortes de dessins à même la poitrine de Nina Williams, qui hurlait de douleur en essayant de lui échapper. Sa peau, parfaitement lisse et bronzée, se constellait de gouttelettes écarlates. Enfin, n'y tenant plus, Tintin enfonça la perceuse à l'endroit du coeur, puis y glissa son vit, espérant secrètement sans doute remplir les veines de la jeune femme de sa propre semance. Enfin, c'est dans ce moment d'inattention qu'il fut saisi par derrière par une queue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : celle du Capitaine. Le loup de mer l'immobilisa avant de s'écrier :

"- Allons, marin d'eau douce, ça suffit les assassinat ! On va tous à la cave ! Il est temps pour vous de trouver une mort digne de l'extase ! Mais venez donc, Kratos, Végéta ! Nous avons besoin du plus de monde possible pour invoquer Azathoth !"


	5. Vol 714 pour mes fesses

**Chapitre 5 : Vol 714 pour mes fesses**

_Où l'exploration necrophile des sous-sols du château n'est pas de tout repos. Où la rencontre avec un mystérieux inconnu fait découvrir un abîme de putréfaction à nos héros._

Les souterrains de Moulinsart s'étendaient sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres, et nul, pas même leur propriétaire, ne devait savoir exactement combien d'otages et de souffrants ils contenaient encore. A mesure qu'ils descendait le grand escalier en colimaçon, le petit groupe composé du Capitaine, de Kratos, de Végéta et de Tintin croisait de temps en temps des petites plate-formes en contrebas où se trouvaient des charognes, des restes humains putréfiés, à peine reconnaissables, sans doute victimes de l'abandon et des mauvais traitements infligés par leur géôlier. Le brave Haddock s'arrêtait parfois pour leur rendre hômmage, sodomisant tendrement ces dépouilles qui avaient tant manqué d'amour.

Pour ne pas prendre de risques, Végéta avait passé une laisse autour du cou de Tintin. Les derniers faits d'arme du reporter les avaient en effet inquiété : après avoir violemment assassiné les deux jeunes femmes venues les visiter, Mrs Williams et Sakura, Tintin s'était emparé de Milou et l'avait enfoncé le plus profondément possible dans son derche. Le problème était qu'une contraction de son anus, accompagnée d'un pet, avait tué le jeune chien, et qu'il était désormais impossible de le retirer des fesses de Tintin, qui semblait adorer ça. Le Capitaine, qui adorait depuis toujours respirer l'odeur des pets de Tintin en se branlant, trouva malgré tout que c'était une belle mort.

Parvenus au bas des gigantesques escaliers, le petit groupe pénétra dans une vaste cavité où retentissaient déjà des cris de douleur lointains et des bruits de chaînes.

"- Les salles de pénitence ? demanda Végéta à l'adresse du Capitaine.

- Non : de prière. Il faut se repentir et se confesser pour redevenir pur et pouvoir espérer atteindre l'extase."

Végéta fut touché : malgré son mode de vie obsène et son évidente perversité, le Capitaine n'avait jamais cessé de croire et de préserver une foi solide. Par affection, il lécha rapidement son doigt et le glissa dans la fente de Haddock, qui lui signala par un sourire complice qu'il appréciait l'intention.

"- Les gens qui ont atteint ce stade découvrent la monstruosité. Les gens qui sont ici ont atteint l'Enfer sur Terre. Je les préserve le plus longtemps possible, j'ai mis pas mal de savants sur le coup pour trouver des moyens de prolonger leurs existences, et je les fait vivre dans la douleur la plus totale. Mon objectif, c'est de trouver leur point faible, leur partie la plus sensible, et de la presser, l'appuyer jusqu'à ce que la douleur soit irréelle. C'est comme de la méditation.

- Je sais. J'avais déjà expérimenté ça à la Fistinière.

- La Fistinière ?

- Une auberge de jeunesse consacrée aux pratiques SM, en France. Ils ont également un lieu de culte, la Chapelle Fistine. C'est là où j'ai connu mes premières extases, en me remplissant l'anus de moules-frites.

- Oh, je vois, mais ça n'est que du petit jeu. Etaient-elles bouillantes au moins ?

- Bien entendu. J'ai d'ailleurs joui au moment où mon fisteur a ajouté l'huile de friture..."

Végéta se tut instantanément, car une silhouette sombre se trouvait en plein milieu de la route, juste en face d'eux. C'était une grande forme rectiligne, très fine, sur laquelle était posée, comme en lévitation, un masque blanc japanisant représentant un visage aux lignes fines et abstraites.

"- C'est le Sans-visage, marmonna le Capitaine. Il doit s'assurer de notre pûreté pour nous laisser passer..."

Kratos contemplait la créature d'un regard méfiant.

"- D'où vient-il ?

- Du Japon. D'un ancien parc d'attraction pour être précis. Il a longtemps vécu en résidence chez la sorcière Yubaba, ainsi que chez sa soeur Zeniba. Il est devenu fameux de part ses agissements extrêmes : vidant le thé brûlant sur les couilles des uns et des autres, pratiquant des vasectomies ou des excisions en masses pendant la nuit, il était une célébrité dans la région à cause de son ambiguïté sexuelle. On disait que les gens venaient du monde entier pour découvrir son périné incroyablement musclé, ses muqueuses acides capables de dissoudre n'importe quel pénis, son corps flasque et désirable. Malheureusement, des ébats trop salés avec une jeune fille nommée Chihiro et un garçon, Haku, l'ont fait condamner, et il a été obligé de quitter le pays, non sans arracher encore quelques verges.

- Comment est-il arrivé ici ?"

Le Capitaine se redressa et banda violemment, le visage indigné :

"- Hé ! vous oubliez que mon chateau a une renommée mondiale ! Le Sans-visage souhaitait pouvoir aller plus loin, toujours plus loin dans la souillure, la pornographie, la destruction et la mort ! Il a sillonné le monde, est passé par tous les hôtels de passes, les clubs SM, les religions primitives, mais il n'a rien trouvé de mieux que les sous-sols de Moulinsart ! C'est dire le niveau de ce qui vous attend, messieurs !"

Végéta se lécha les lèvres de plaisir et Kratos se sentit ému. Seul Tintin, qui n'avait pas encore vu le Sans-visage, l'aperçut enfin et se mit à vomir.

"- Ahhh ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas !"

Il cherchait à s'enfuir, mais Végéta le tenait solidement avec la laisse, et le poussa en avant, aux pieds du Sans-visage. Celui-ci s'avança d'un pas fantomatique en balbitiant :

"Heu... heu..."

Tendant la main, il y fit apparaître un splendide godemichet d'une taille impressionnante, émaillé d'épines pointues et de tranchants acérés. Bien qu'ayant l'anus temporairement rempli, Tintin ne put résister et s'emparer du bel objet pour commencer à le sucer - toute forme phallique semblait désormais provoquer la même réaction chez lui. Le Sans-visage en profita pour s'élancer en avant, et sa silhouette transparente disparut au contact du corps de Tintin. L'instant d'après, le godemichet d'argent se volatisa. Tintin se souleva subitement, comme en proie à une trance :

"- L'amour ! L'amour !" hurlait-il.

Il se mit à s'agiter comme s'il voulait s'arracher la tête, tendant son corps dans tous les sens possibles et le visage décomposé par la douleur.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Kronos au Capitaine.

"- Il le pénètre par l'intérieur. C'est une sorte de viol mental, une pénétration de l'âme. Une des sensations les plus humiliantes et les plus douloureuses qui soient. Heureusement, c'est de courte durée."

En effet, la douleur touchait à sa fin. Tintin tomba violemment par terre, les yeux vitreux et la bave dégoulinant de sa bouche béante. Il se mit à lécher le sol pour reprendre contact avec la réalité.

"- Allons-y ! S'écria le Capitaine. J'espère que vous avez le coeur pur !"

Sans broncher, Végéta et Kronos s'avancèrent avec lui à la rencontre du Sans-visage. Il y eut un rapide éclair blanc, puis le monde disparut à leurs yeux, et ils ne virent qu'une imense peau, blanche, belle, que des objets métalliques venaient percer aussi aisément qu'une feuille de papier. Des insectes répugnants, scolopendres et chenilles, accompagnées de rongeurs et de serpents, vinrent la ronger. Les derniers restes de la belle toile de peau pourrirent en quelques instants, et il ne resta rien dans leur esprit que la vermine grouillante, visqueuse et dégoûtante. Une voix se fit alors entendre : "plongez". Un ordre. Devant eux se tenait une piscine de vermines, remplies de moisissures, de germes de champignons venimeux, de membres humains rongés par le cancer et la gangrène. Sans hésiter, le Capitaine s'élança et effectua un magnifique plongeon pour atterrir en plein centre de la piscine. Kratos le suivit, faisant le choix d'un saut de l'ange. Végéta seul hésita, tandis que la voix se faisait plus dure : "sautez si vous êtes purs ! c'est votre dernière chance !" Mais déjà la lumière blanche envahit tout l'espace à toute vitesse, et ce fut la fin du rêve.

Revenus à eux-même, le Capitaine et Kratos regardaient Tintin allongé par terre, qui était désormais en train de manger son propre vomi. Derrière eux, en revanche, Végéta avait gardé les yeux fermés, et son corps, rouge et fumant, commençait à se disloquer. La peau se liquéfia rapidement, les intestincts et l'estomac se mirent à pourrir à une vitesse prodigieuse.

"- Que se passe-t-il ?! hurla Kronos en se retournant.

- Il n'était pas pur, voilà tout, répondit tranquillement le Capitaine. Son corps est atteint d'un cancer généralisé accéléré. Il va vivre dans cet état de pourrissement interne pendant quelques dizaines d'années encore sans trouver de repos, et dans la mort, c'est son âme qui pourrira de la sorte. Regardez : les organes ont pris vie, ils sortent du corps."

Le Capitaine s'avança vers le squelette momifié et fumant, et détacha le foie d'un coup sec, puis il croqua dedans.

"- Je vous conseille de goûter. C'est exquis : tumeur, bile, infections diverses et sébum. Toutes les choses qu'on aime..."

A terre, Tintin eut un nouveau relent.


	6. Tintin au pays des tantouzes

**Chapitre 6 : Tintin au pays des tantouzes**

_Où les émissaires de la mort, serviteurs du dieu Azathoth, transportent Tintin et Kratos dans un voyage extra-sensoriel._

Dans le calme apaisant du bivouac souterrain, à la douce lueur d'un feu de camp, Tintin était assis (techniquement, il était assis sur le cadavre de Milou, toujours enfoncé dans son trou de balle), et regardait le Capitaine et Kratos rivaliser de trouvailles sexuelles et de positions saugrenues. Les ébats duraient déjà depuis plusieurs heures, et ne paraissaient pas près de se finir. Il avait l'impression de voir jouer deux Stradivarius.

D'une manière générale, Tintin avait beaucoup apprécié durant sa courte vie le rôle de l'observateur. Au fil de sa liaison avec Sakura, il se plaisait à s'imaginer à l'extérieur de son corps, regardant de près, et comme filmant un rapport, et éjaculait généralement quand il songeait que le Capitaine était à sa place. D'ailleurs, il ne trouvait guère Sakura excitante ; mais lorsqu'il la visualisait en pleine volupté avec le Capitaine, il pouvait se branler de nombreuses heures.

La marche reprit bientôt. Les cellules défilaient sous les yeux des compères, interminable succession de plaintes, de larmes et de traces de sang ou de cris d'agonie. Enfin, ils parvinrent à ce qui devait constituer leur objectif : le sanctuaire d'Azathoth.

"- Mille sabords ! Ca nous aura pris du temps, à force de copuler ! s'exclama le Capitaine.

- Oui, mais c'était bien bon.

- Silence, Kratos. Vous n'êtes qu'une chienne. Dans quelques instants, vous allez découvrir ce qu'est le plaisir..."

Se disant, il saisit Tintin par le bras et s'approcha du monument qui leur faisait face.

Il s'agissait d'une gigantesque pyramide de verre, soutenue par de monumentales arches métalliques. Elle trônait, maîtresse des lieux, dans cette cavité sombre où l'on pouvait entendre, en tendant l'oreille, un bruit de ruisseau. Des parois sales et grisâtres émanait une lumière terne, diffuse. Le Capitaine tappa dans ses main une dizaine de fois, puis laissa son sourire diabolique défigurer son visage lorsque des bruits se firent entendre à l'intérieur.

"- Les voilà... Préparez votre sacrifice, mousaillon, voici l'heure de la rédemption et du pardon de l'ame..."

Au fur et à mesure qu'un mécanisme provoquait l'ouverture des murs, la pyramide se déploya. Le mur qui en constituait la porte glissa vers le sol et s'y fixa avec une rapidité déconcertante. A l'intérieur, on entendait désormais un bruit d'orgue accompagné de bois et de quelques cuivres, qui interprétaient ce qui semblait un air religieux, très ancien et sacré. Des choeurs se mirent à scander des mélopées arides et ternes, dans une langue incompréhensible, à la gloire sans doute de divinités immondes et disparues, et dans lesquels on percevait parfois quelques noms propres : Dagon, Ctulhu, Nyarlathotep, Yop-sothoth...

"- Ajoutons ensemble, ce soir, un nouveau chapitre au Necronomicon..." lança à la cantonnade le Capitaine, ce qui glaça le sang de Kratos.

Enfin, le petit orchestre fut concurrencé par des bruits sourds et autrement plus répugnant : ils semblaient d'abord des succion, puis dégénérèrent en sonorités ouatées, comme celles de pas dans la neige, mais amplifiées et menaçantes. Des hurlements retentirent, et plusieurs intruments cessèrent de jouer. Des éclaboussures immenses de sang vinrent s'éclater contre les parois de verres, et rougirent l'ensemble du dispositif. L'un après l'autre, les instruments s'arrêtèrent de jouer, parfois des râles de mort leur tenaient lieu de dernière note. Enfin, une autre mélopée, lugubre, commença à s'élever comme un glas :

"Tinky Winkyyyyyyyy..."

"- C'est impossible ! s'écria Kratos."

"Dipsyyyyyyyyyyyyy..."

"- Eh non ! lança le fier Haddock. Kratos, je vous présente les cavaliers de l'Apocalypse !"

"Laa Laaaaaaaaaaa..."

Les silhouettes commencèrent à apparaître dans la brume : inhumaines, comme des bibendums peluchés et morbides.

"POOOOOOOOOOOO !"

A l'instant où le cri rententit, les quatre Télétubbies se précipitèrent sur Tintin, vifs comme l'éclair.

Ce dernier n'eut pas du tout le temps de réagir : déjà, les atroces créatures l'avaient pris par les bras et l'entraînèrent dans une ronde satanique. Au dessus de leurs têtes brillaient leurs antennes, retransmettant les idées les plus glauques et envahissant la tête de Tintin. Sur leurs ventres, les écrans diffusaient des films pornographiques des plus extrêmes, dans lesquels Haddock reconnut François Sagat et Casey Donovan. Ils éclatèrent de rires puérils, puis embarquèrent Tintin à l'intérieur du mausolée.

"- Qu'est ce qu'ils vont lui faire ? demanda Kratos, interloqué.

- Oh... Le conduire à la mort par le plaisir, en somme. Vous pouvez aller voir, c'est très instructif, mais vous n'en reviendrez pas...

- Est-ce un si grand plaisir ?

- Immense. La mort par l'orgasme. Que rêver de mieux ?..."

Kratos se passa un instant la main sur le front, semblant juger le pour et le contre, puis il s'élança en avant et se précipita dans la pyramide, qui devait constituer sa dernière demeure.

A peine arrivé sur le seuil, il fut embarqué dans une bourrasque, et se sentit balloté de tous les côtés. Des chocs d'une violence extraordinaire se mirent à stimuler ses capteurs sensoriels, et ses parties génitales se trouvèrent exacerbées, au point de prendre entièrement le contrôle de sa personne. Dirigé désormais par son sexe, Kratos revint à lui subitement et comprit ce qui se passait :

l'intérieur de la pyrammide était une zone sans gravité, aussi les Télétubbies s'élançaient-ils dans toutes les direction avec une vitesse pharaonique, et les projetaient, lui et Tintin, hilare, en tout sens. Il y avait des sorte de boules hérissées de piques en lévitation, à plusieurs endroits - Tintin avait déjà eu une jambe arrachée à leur contact. Dans l'air flottaient également un très grand nombre de cadavres en décompositions et de poussières - unique restes sans doutes des derniers sacrifiés. La porte s'était déjà refermée : voilà donc le terminus, la fin de la vie - avec un air de fête, quand même.

Les Teletubbies chargeaient, le rire enfantin au visage, et donnaient de violents coups de bedaines ou de bras avec un horrible bruit de succion. Kratos ne comprenait pas encore ce qu'ils lui volaient à chaque contact - sans doute s'agissait-il de son chakra ou de son énergie vitale. Il se sentait faiblir à chaque instant mais cette déchéance s'accompagnait de regains d'adrénaline comme il n'en avait jamais connu, aussi le plaisir se mêlait-il à la peine la plus immense. En face, Tintin ne semblait pas tenir le coup : il vomissait du sang et de la bile et continu, s'embrochant à droite et à gauche sans un instant de répis, et ses parties génitales répandaient ce qui restait en lui de merde, d'urine, de sperme, matières qui venaient heurter Kratos en vole. Ses pores, dilatés, absorbaient les excréments et la semance de Tintin, et il sentait les matières venir rapidement s'infiltrer dans son sang, s'y plonger jusqu'à son coeur et son cerveau.

Le plaisir et la peine étaient trop grands - le spartiate sentit qu'il n'avait plus que quelques instants à vivre. Il se recueilla et chercha, dans l'infinité de son être, ce qui pouvait rester en lui de religiosité, afin d'accueillir au mieux le passage à l'autre monde. Des mots lui vinrent naturellement sur les lèvres :

_"Notre père, qui êtes au cieux_

_Que votre nom soit sanctifié_

_Que votre règne vienne_

_Que votre volonté soit faite sur la Terre comme au ciel..."_

Le visage d'humanoïde d'un Télétubbies se précipita à son contact. Tinky Winky prit la tête du guerrier entre ses main et lui donna un baiser.

_"Donnez nous aujourd'hui notre pain de son jour_

_Pardonnez nous nos offenses..."_

Le monde se dilata en un instant, et la douleur envahit le bassin de Kratos. Il sentait sa verge en feu, son anus irrité comme jamais. Autour de lui scintillaient mille lumières désirables qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre, et la frustration le rongeait comme une lèpre.

_"Comme nous les pardonnons aussi_

_A ceux qui nous ont offensés_

_Mais ne nous sommetez pas à la tentation..."_

Le bruit de succion s'interrompit, et Kratos comprit qu'il était mort. Le chaos avait laissé sa place au silence. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de jardin artificiel, en face d'une grotte creusée dans une petite coline. Il y avait, au loin, uné éolienne, qui diffusait des messages de mort et de folie. Toutes les ondes, histoires de criminels et des pires attrocités commises en tous temps, rentraient dans sa tête sans un instant de répit. La douleur circulait en lui, prenait le contrôle de son corps. En haut, un soleil contenant le visage d'un bébé se détacha du ciel, descendit en trombe sur lui, brûlant sa peau et ses os désormais à vif. Enfin, le soleil s'arrêta en vol stationnaire au niveau des hanches de Kratos. Le bébé avança sa tête, saisit sereinement sa queue dans sa bouche, et commença à sucer.

_"Mais délivrez nous du mal"_

Kratos sut qu'il avait atteint l'Enfer et la vie éternelle.

_"Amen"_


	7. La bite cassée

**Chapitre 7 : la bite cassée**

_Où le Capitaine, seul surivant, affronte lors d'un combat de bites le Joueur du grenier, dangereux rétro-testeur populaire sur le web, et ce qui s'en suit._

Resté seul devant la pyrammide de verre, le Capitaine s'aprêtait à se toucher en imaginant ce qui se passait à l'intérieur lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui. Vif, il fit un bond de côté et esquiva au dernier moment un projectile, qui tomba avec violence à ses pieds. Baissant les yeux, Archibald Haddock constata qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une manette de NES.

"- Une manette ?... Mais alors, ça ne peut être que..."

Levant les yeux, le Capitaine vit, mais trop tard, une sorte de canard en plastique miniature lui arriver dans la figure. Le choc ne fut pas très violent, mais fut accompagné d'une forte émanation de fumée qui lui piqua les yeux.

"- Ouch !"

Haddock parvint, en rampant, à sortir du halo de fumée, pour se retrouver sur les genoux en face d'une paire de pieds. Levant les yeux, il découvrit sans surprise son adversaire.

"- Canard-man..."

Le superhéros à la chemise jaune se tenait, fier. A ses côtés se trouvait Sébastien, muni de sa fidèle perche et fumant une roulée.

"- Que me voulez vous ? parvint à articuler Haddock malgré sa toux.

- Oh... Tu le sais très bien, Haddock..."

Hélas oui, le Capitaine le savait très bien. Il connaisait l'identité secrète de Canard-man et ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il croisait sa route. Le superhéros était en réalité un rétro-testeur du web nommé le Joueur du grenier. Auteur d'une cinquantaine de vidéos, pédophile et violeur notoire, le Joueur du grenier, alias Frédéric Molas, en avait eu un jour assez de n'abuser que de son associé, Sebastien Rassat, et s'était décidé à parcourir le monde à la recherche de proies sexuelles d'intérêt. Il s'était pris d'une passion pour Haddock - pour son corps surtout. Les muscles incroyables du Capitaine, son sexe merveilleux et surtout son sperme aux arômes de nectar étaient devenus ses seuls objectifs. Muni de son costume de Canard-Man, il l'avait pourchassé dans plusieurs partouzes, n'hésitant pas à tuer où à détruire pour atteindre son objectif. Mais le malin Haddock lui avait jusque là systématiquement échappé.

"- Cette fois-ci, Capitaine, je crois que vous êtes fait comme un rat sur un navire... Eh putain, j'aurais pu trouver une meilleure réplique quand même."

Malgré son régime et la perte de son accent du Sud de la France, le Joueur du grenier demeurait un gros beauf. Il enleva son masque en plastique, sa cape de gamin et sa chemise, puis tâcha de bomber au maximum le torse et retirant le bas, mais rien n'y fit : il avait accumulé des kilos de graisse en trop, beaucoup trop, et les bourrelets s'accumulaient, rebondissant les uns sur les autres, sur son ventre qui était tout sauf sexy.

La face contre terre, Haddock fut prit d'un éclat de rire, ce qui eut pour conséquence d'énerver le Joueur du grenier :

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est ta bite... Elle est si petite..."

Effectivement, le braquemard du Joueur du grenier n'en menait pas large : minuscule (il devait, en érection, ne pas mesurer plus de 7 centimètres), flasque, et avec quelques croutes sur le dessus et une toison incontrôlée, il n'inspirait aucune forme d'attirance. Le Joueur du grenier éclata cependant de rire lui-aussi.

"- C'est dommage, que l'aime pas, connard, parce que ça va être ton meilleur ami pendant tout le reste de ta vie, et que tu vas devoir lui faire plein de gâteries..."

Le Capitaine déglûtit. Rien que l'idée de devoir toucher cette espèce de limace suintant la transpiration, ça ne l'enchantait pas, mais y être asservi, cela ne semblait pas une possibilité. Réfléchissant à la vitesse de l'éclair, Haddock eut une idée. Il concentra son chakra sur son pénis, et parvint à provoquer une érection si forte qu'elle le remit instantanément sur ses pieds.

"- Ah ah ! Milles sabords, je savais que je n'étais pas fini ! Réglons ça entre hommes, maintenant !"

Sebastient leva brusquement sa perche et allait commencer une attaque quand un geste de la main du Joueur du grenier l'arrêta.

"- Laisse, Seb, on va régler ça à la loyale..."

Ce manège fit rire Haddock :

"- Ah ah ! C'est bien Seb ! Le gentil petit chien-chien !

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire..."

Fouillant sa la poche de son pantalon à ses pieds, le joueur du grenier sortit un papier plié qu'il envoya à Haddock. Après l'avoir déplié, celui-ci y lut :

_"Je, sousigné Sebastien Rassat, reconnaît avoir perdu l'entière propriété de mon corps et de mon âme, en les donnant à Frédéric Molas dit le Joueur du grenier._

_L'objet Sébastien est donc la possession de M. Frédéric Molas. Ce dernier peut en disposer comme il lui plaît à chaque instant. L'objet Sébastien ne peut refuser d'obéïr à un ordre de son propriétaire, de quelque nature qu'il soit. M. Frédéric Molas dispose du droit de vie et de mort sur sa propriété. Il en jouit comme d'un meuble ou de n'importe laquelle de ses possessions, et peut donc le vendre ou le détruire à son gré. _

_En plus de l'obéïssance, l'objet Sébastien Rassat doit témoigner un amour et une bienveillance naturelle à son propriétaire. Il doit toujours agir, lorsqu'il ne reçoit aucun autre, sous la dictée de ces deux directives._

_Le contenu de ce contrat n'est pas réversible. L'objet Sébastien Rassat n'a plus aucun moyen de retrouver l'entière jouissance de ses droits. _

_Signatures, etc."_

Le Capitaine froissa le papier et le renvoya à son expéditeur.

"- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec lassitude. Pourquoi, tonerre de Brest ? Nous pourrions si bien nous entendre, pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas simplement coucher ensemble ?...

- Ce n'est pas une question de sexe, répondit le Joueur du grenier. Je ne veux pas t'enculer, mon gars, je veux carrément t'avoir comme je possède Sébastien. Je veux t'asservir.

- Alors nous ne nous entendrons jamais..."

Ceci grognant, le Capitaine frappa du plat de sa main sur son sexe afin d'en vérifier la solidité, puis il s'élança vers son adversaire. De son côté, le Joueur du grenier s'était mis à faire de grands mouvements des hanches, qui avaient eu pour effet d'étirer son petit pénis élastique et de le faire voltiger en cercle comme une masse d'arme. Mesurant le niveau de son adversaire, le Capitaine ralentit son attaque et frappa, plus prudemment, de côté. Mais Frédéric Molas l'avait vu venir, et sa petite bite heurta la belle branche du Capitaine, repoussant son attaque.

"- Mille millards de mille sabords ! C'est que ça va être plus dur que ce que je pensais !"

Le Joueur du grenier fut touché par cette phrase.

"- C'est vrai que les gens n'imaginent généralement pas ma bite aussi dure..." lâcha-t-il d'un air coquet qui fit rougir Seb.

Cependant, le Capitaine n'avait pas abandonné le combat, et il revint à la charge. Les coups plurent des deux côtés pendant quelques minutes : touché sur le haut des cuisses et sur ses abdominaux, le Capitaine sagnait et ne parvenait guère à blesser son gros ennemi. Enfin, il se décida à faire une attaque directe en frontale, ce que le Joueur du grenier anticipa : se précpitant à son tour, le video-testeur frappa le premier et parvint à enrouler sa petite bite élastique autour du pénis du Capitaine.

"- Tonerre de Brest ! Je suis fait !"

Immobilisé, le Capitaine cherchait en vain à rassembler son chakra, mais la prise était ferme. Le Joueur du grenier lui saisit la tête et lui roula un long patin. Il était en train d'absorber son énergie lorsque le Capitaine résolut d'utiliser l'une de ses armes secrêtes : d'un seul coup, il éjacula, et son sperme fut d'une acidité si grande qu'il brûla la base du sexe du Joueur du grenier ainsi que ses testicule. D'un coup sec, Haddock parvint à lui arracher la bite, et il enleva ensuite cette peau visqueuse autour de sa pudeur.

A genoux, le Joueur du grenier hurlait désomais. Archibald Haddock fut sans pitié. Il s'approcha, le saisit au menton pour lui faire lever la tête, et transperça l'un de ses yeux avec son sexe dur. Il s'enfonça ensuite le plus loin possible à l'intérieur de sa tête, libérant sa semance acide qui se répandit dans le cerveau de sa victime. Ainsi périt le Joueur du grenier, dans les souffrances les plus atroces.

Se relevant, le Capitaine s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il se rappela la présence de Fred. Il le chercha des yeux, le trouva abasourdi, et lui adressa un rapide :

"- Enlève tes habits, toi !"

Fred sourit et s'exécuta ; butin de guerre, il était trop content d'avoir trouver un nouveau maître pour lui éviter quoi que ce fut.


	8. De la semance dans un champ blond

**Chapitre 8 : De la semance dans un champ blond**

_Où l'on apprend les événements tragiques qui advinrent dans les cuisines désertées du chateau._

Pour une jolie fin d'après midi d'été, petit enfant à la mèche blonde s'était parti promener. Il chaussa ses belles nikes neuves, enfila son dernier T-shirt violet, et mit sa petite soeur Zizie dans son parc pour bébé avant de descendre quatre à quatre les escaliers. Les arbres étaient en fleurs, les buissons plein d'épines, petit enfant à la mèche blonde s'en allait en sautillant, plein de pensées puériles et le coeur en berne, car il avait croisé ce matin de printemps le regard de sa Nadia, sa petite Nadia, qui était allé jusqu'à lui sourire. Petit enfant à la mèche blonde était si content qu'il chantonnait :

_"Grand Mûgûlh, _

_Grand Mûgûlh, _

_Si tu m'attrapes tu m'enc..."_

mais il se retenait toujours sur ce dernier mot, car il était encore en ville et qu'il voyait à chaque fois une grand-mère passer.

Puis lentement, avec le soleil déclinant, petit enfant à la mèche blonde se trouva gambadant à travers champs. Il trouva une fente dans le mur d'enceinte d'un joli domaine, et s'inventa en Superflash, pénétrant dans un champ de force, luttant pour survivre à la lourde atmosphère de la dimension Z. Des Zbeûlgs mutants aux longues silhouettes d'abres cherchaient à l'attraper de leurs bras longilignes, égratinaient parfois ses bras puissants qui avaient vaincus tant de fois leur maître, le terrible Lord Pâltrorn. Sur le chemin rocailleux de la planète lunaire, échappant de près à un vortex de plasma s'écoulant comme une rivière, le vaillant Superflash fut porté par ses pas jusqu'à la demeure de son ennemi de toujours, dans laquelle il se précipita, puisque les doubles portes blindées en résine de titane bioniques étaient demeurée ouvertes. Lord Pâltrorn était toujours aussi mal organisé !

Petit enfant à la mèche blonde se rappela n'être qu'un enfant lorsqu'il glissa sur le sol du hall sombre, pâtaugea un instant pour se retrouver enduit d'une substance visqueuse. Se relevant tant bien que mal, il se demandait ce que pouvait bien être ce foutre de yack qui tapissait le parquet ciré.

"- P'tin, murmura-t-il, c'est vraiment des dérangés du zizi sexuel, ici..."

A pas de loup, autant que ses jolies nikes le lui permettaient, petit enfant à la mèche blonde poussa la lourde porte de la cuisine. L'endroit avait une odeur affreuse, et il y régnait une châleur poisseuse, un silence de nébuleuse.

Petit enfant à la mèche blonde vit les chaises renversées recouvertes d'habits déchirés.

Petit enfant à la mèche blonde vit le caca dans le micro-ondes.

Petit enfant à la mèche blonde vit les cadavres de femmes bandantes.

Petit enfant à la mèche blonde vit la perceuse sanguinolente.

Petit enfant à la mèche blonde prit peur et voulut partir.

Mais dans le hall il glissa, si bien que son T-shirt violet largement il trempa.

Tout sale et tout inquièt, petit enfant à la mèche blonde voulait sortir du palais.

Mais il entendit des pas et pensa se cacher. Ses Nikes toutes neuves faisaient des couinements aiguisés, son T-shirt était mouillé, et petit enfant à la mèche blonde n'arrêtait pas de glisser.

Les pas se rapprochaient. Ils étaient lourds et graves, comme les bottes de son père sous la pluie de mai. Petit enfant à la mèche blonde comprit qu'il ne pouvait plus se cacher.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée apparut une silhouette massive, celle d'un grand robot tout métalisé, qui chantonnait d'une voix de roquet :

_"Star Command,_

_Star Command,_

_Quand je te mate je bande !"_

Le robot géant à la voix de crécelle s'arrêta sur le seuil, s'étira les bras, le robot géant à la voix de crécelle fit un bruit d'étincelle, puis se mit à réciter :

"- Unité Buzz l'Eclair au rapport. Livraison SM à temps. L'endroit semble inoccupé. Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir de formes de vie intelligentes sur cette planète."

Petit enfant à la mèche blonde comprit que c'était un homme en face de lui. Le robot géant à la voix de crécelle avait deux grandes ailes. Il portait une grande combinaison de cosmonaute et une petite faussette au menton. Le robot géant à la voix de crécelle le vit et s'écria :

"- Petit enfant ! Petit enfant ! J'apporte un coli pour l'archiduc de Haddock, maître en ces lieux. Dis lui que je viens en ami, que je suis le livreur de PornGift, que je suis prêt aussi à donner la bifle si mon aide peut porter !"

Petit enfant à la mèche blonde ne sut que répondre et se trouva tout embêté.

"- Tu ne répond pas, petit enfant ? Tu dois être un invité ! Si jeune pour se faire sodomiser !"

Petit enfant à la mèche blonde en fut bien énervé.

"- Hé, faudrait pas vous prendre pour un ouf ! J'suis pas un momosexuel !"

Petit enfant à la mèche blonde ne savait pas ce que sodomiser voulait dire, il pensait que Sodo était un soda et que ça avait quelque chose de sexuel, que c'était un jeu avec une belle, où il fallait le Soda faire mousser. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à répliquer une voix sortit du haut des escaliers :

"- Prendre votre livraison monsieur l'Eclair je vais. Mais le jeune Panawan s'il vous plais me laisser vous devez."

Levant les yeux, petit enfant à la mèche blonde et le robot géant à la voix de crécelle virent un nain rabougri et tout vert en haut des escaliers. Il était vêtu d'une toge comme les romains et portait une canne en bois de sapin.

"- Yoda mon nom est, dit le nain rabougri et tout vert, et maître Jedi j'exerce. Dans une fête aujourd'hui en ces lieux j'étais invité, cependant le maître de maison je n'ai su trouver.

Le robot géant à la voix de crécelle s'avança en faisant de gros pas, et plaça sa main lourde comme celle de son papa sur l'épaule flageolante du petit enfant à la mèche blonde, qui resta coi.

"- Général Yoda, je ne sais que vous répondre. Mais si les maîtres sont partis, si l'ambiance est dégarnie, pour ne pas laisser la soirée sans être réussie, je peux palier le manque de zizis.

- Eh, tu parles pas de ma petite soeur, trouduc ! dit le petit enfant à la mèche blonde.

- Une très bonne idée vous avez, répondit le nain rabougri et tout vert. Ensemble nous avec nos sexes et nos coeurs une immense fête pouvons faire !"

Puis, montant sur la rembarde, le nain rabougri et tout vert se laisser glisser le long des escaliers. Ce faisant, il enleva d'un geste sa tunique et libéra un corps minuscule, poilu et tout vert foncé.Le petit enfant à la mèche blonde n'eut pas le temps de le voir arriver.

_PAF !_

Yoda se retrouva sur Titeuf en un instant et lui fourra sa bite dans la bouche. Il le culbuta par terre, frappant son crâne contre le sol vaseliné, et enfonça frénétiquement son bassin hirsute sur le visage du gamin. Buzz l'Eclair se précipita, arma son laser, tira sur le menton de Titeuf pour chauffer les couilles du maître Jedi. Puis un cache s'ouvrit au niveau de ses fesses et il déféqua sur le dos de Yoda, plongea ses mains dans sa merde, la fit glisser lentement sur les membres musclés du petit extra-terrestre. Saisissant ensuite ses oreilles pointues de ses deux mains, il pénétra Yoda avec force, et se câla sur ses girations pelviennes, y ajoutant la violence nécessaire pour que Yoda lâchât la purée. Se relevant, il le saisit et le retourna dans ses bras, commença à le sucer en 69, alors que Yoda réglait son compte à sa bite numérisée à l'aide de coups rapides. Le corps de Buzz l'Eclair, en images de synthèses, s'adaptait très bien à la fellation car il était visqueux et flasque. Après avoir éjaculé, il se pencha sur Titeuf dont le menton commençait à se détâcher et qui n'avait plus à la place des yeux que des tourbillons noirs. Il le prit alors que Yoda griffait son trou de balle, puis enfonça ses doigts dans ses orbites et lui arracha un oeil d'un coup sec, le glissa dans sa bouche et le suça quelques instants avant de sectionner le nerf optique qui le reliait toujours à la tête de Titeuf. Il précipita ensuite sa chair rose et noire dans ce qu'il restait de gorge à Titeuf s'essuya la verge. Yoda arriva à la jouissance dans son dos, et se branla énergiquement de sa main recouverte de merde. Puis il plaça sa tête entre les cuisses chaudes de Buzz l'Eclair, s'y blottit comme dans les bras maternels. Avide de se branler encore il mit un doigt dans le trou du cul de buzz et y sentit son sperme visqueux, déposé à l'instant, commença à masser énergiquement comme il le faisait avec les clitoris, en proie à des sentiments violents. Du tendre et mou couloir émanait une odeur écoeurante, où se mêlaient l'horreur et le désespoir, teintés d'une crispation délicate. Il mordit le plus loin possible la hanche de l'astronaute, qui avait enfin réussi à enlever pièce par pièce sa combinaison, essayait maintenant de faire rentrer la tête de Yoda dans son épaulette. Cependant le plastique chauffé sentant la sueur ne s'adaptait pas au crâne rabougri, aussi Buzz l'Eclair dût-il frapper à coups redoublés, ce qui sonna Yoda. Tout en bourrinant, Buzz l'Eclair lui dit qu'il voulait lui faire l'amour. Le second orgasme de Yoda eut tous les caractères de la plénitude féminine. Le maître Jedi s'oublia d'ailleurs en s'étendant dans la vaseline, sujet à un malaise. Il pissa, et la pisse atteignit la figure de Buzz l'Eclair, qui ouvrit la bouche, émerveillé, puis se retourna pour la recevoir dans le cul. Il s'y trouva aussi rapidement du foutre blanc, pendant de longs, instants, sentant les marais et le cheval. L'odeur de la mer revint à la mémoire de Buzz, au moment où il serrait les fesses, touché par l'émotion. Il se traîna sur le sol glissant, embrassa avec rage le cul de Yoda et se mit à pleurer.


End file.
